The present disclosure is in the technical field of label printing. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed to decreasing the time to print shipping labels in a shipping facility.
In some shipping facilities, objects are packaged and shipped to different recipients. For example, in the e-commerce sector, goods ordered online are packaged and shipped to individual consumers. These packages must include the proper object or objects, be properly labeled for shipping, and shipped to the proper consumer. As demand increased for fast delivery of goods, such as those ordered by consumers online, shipping facilities are attempting to increase the throughput of packaging and shipping of objects. Many efforts have been attempted to increase the throughput of packaging facilities, including improved organization of inventories in shipping facilities, increased automation of inventory delivery to packers on packaging lines, increased automation of package preparation and filling, reduced timing between receiving an order and initiating the packaging process, and the like. Further efforts continue to be made to increase the throughput of packaging facilities.